


Ritual Combat

by immopengu



Series: kalex week 2018 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex Week, kalex week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immopengu/pseuds/immopengu
Summary: I’m late! This is for the first prompt of Kalex week 2018! I’ll try to catch up to the most recent prompt.Sunday, October 14: Accidental dating / Accidental marriage prompt, here you go!





	Ritual Combat

Alex was trying to take in everything at once. Every planet she’d traveled to was amazing! All the strange fauna, the people, the technology… it blew her mind. Of course, she had been traveling with a wonderful guide, a Martian by the name of J’onn J’onzz. They were out to find if there were any other surviving Martians, flung across the vast systems. And Alex was determined to help the Martian sole survivor find his way.

As Alex gaped at the buildings lining the streets, suddenly, a blonde, human-looking  woman burst out of an alleyway, looked around desperately, then ran off at breakneck speed. Soon after, several human-looking men ran out, giving Alex a quick look before moving on at a call from one of the less human-looking men pointing out which way the blonde woman had run.

J’onn didn’t have to read Alex’s mind (he could do that, Alex found out, but always did it with permission) to know what she was thinking. Their travels had made them quite in tune with one another as he circled her waist with an arm and flew off. J’onn could do that, too. Fly, that is.

“What’s another human doing here on this quadrant of the universe?” Alex mused.

“Could be a human-looking person.” J’onn rumbled. Their flying really cut down on the traffic, so they were able to land right behind the woman and run with her. The blonde was fast losing steam.

“Hey!” Alex caught up easily beside her, grabbing Kara’s wrist and startling the blonde to a stop. “Don’t be scared. I’m Alex. Are those guys bothering you?”

The blonde frowned, then her eyes lit up excitedly. “English!”

“Yes, English. Glad you speak it, too!” Alex was a bit relieved it wasn’t Swedish or some other language she didn’t know. Her Spanish was passable but besides a few words in French, that was all her language skills.

“Help me, please.” The woman pleaded. “I’m Kara Zor-El, of the planet Krypton. I was taken from my home and brought here.“

The men had caught up, and they surrounded the three easily, arrogant smirks on their faces. The translator bracelet J'onn had gotten for her on their first foray off-world helped Alex understand exactly what was being said.

“Kara Zor-El, of the Great House of El.” One of the men stepped forward. He was… generically handsome. If you liked that kind of thing. And Alex was pretty sure Kara Zor-El did not as rage suffused her features.

“Keep my name and house out of your mouth, Daxamite.” Kara’s pretty face had twisted into a snarl and only Alex’s grip on her wrist kept her from lunging at the man.

"You should be happy that Prince Mon-El of Daxam has chosen you for his wife.” One of the men shouted back while the others laughed at Kara’s rage. The generically handsome one was still smirking, and Alex could guess he was probably the ringleader, from how fancy he was dressed and how the group of men seemed to be deferential to him.

“Daxamites.” J'onn’s face was twisted into one of disgust. “The slavers of this part of the galaxy. And that’s their Prince, right there.”

"The Martian is right.” Mon-El stepped forward towards Kara, but Alex immediately blocked his direct line of sight of Kara.

“And who are you?” Mon-El leered at Alex, eyes looking Alex up and down. “A… human I’m thinking. Compatible. Step out of my way and you can be part of my harem.”

“You can go fuck yourself, dickhead.” Alex said succinctly. “If you want Kara, you gotta get through me.”

There were chuckles all around. Seemed like everyone understood English here.

“You?” Mon-El laughed. “You’re a woman. You can’t beat me. Now, step aside–”

It was laughably easy how fast Mon-El went down, knocked out cold in the dirt. All without Alex letting go of Kara’s wrist.

“Who’s next?” Alex asked calmly.

“My prince!” The men grabbed at Mon-El, picking him up off the ground. He didn’t look so nice now, his head lolling senselessly. A broken nose and a mouth full of blood was something this douchebag really deserved.

As the men scrambled away, people around started clapping, various devices in the various appendages of the populace stopped recording and started uploading to whatever social media they had. The one thing that was a bit similar in all societies was social media and kids and their devices.

“You saved me.” Kara smiled at Alex gratefully. “Thank you, I didn’t think you would.”

“Not all humans are assholes.” Alex let go of Kara’s wrist apologetically. “Sorry for grabbing you like that.”

“No, it’s okay. Better you than that prince.” Kara ducked her head shyly.

“Why were they chasing you?”

Kara sighed wearily. “They had taken me from a diplomatic mission on this planet. Then they had set me off and announced that they were going to engage in the traditional Daxamite custom of release-and-capture.”

“What is that?” J’onn asked, not liking the sound of that at all.

“You kidnap your bride. You release her, and then you capture her again. And once you do, she’s yours and she’s married to you.” Kara shuddered.

“But, that can’t be recognized–”

“It can if they ‘claim’ you in front of everyone as soon as they catch you.” Kara deadpanned.

“Oh.” Alex was stunned. The casualness of how these men had been running down this woman… Alex shuddered to think what would’ve happened.

“Yes. That would have started a diplomatic nightmare, which Daxam is well aware of. We’re at a peace right now but if their prince had managed to do that to me, and if it weren’t for you–”

“I’m sure someone else would’ve helped.”

“No,” Kara shook her head. “Nobody would have. My guards had been overwhelmed in a surprise attack and unable to follow me. If they had, Daxam would have an excuse to declare war and start aggressively harvesting slaves from this planet. And they would have had to fight the Prince one-on-one for my hand, which none of the inhabitants of this planet would have done, knowing what the Daxamites would do to them.”

“Uh.” Alex was shell-shocked at this new development while J’onn covered his mouth to hide a smile.

“You beat him in ritual combat, following all the rules.” Kara took Alex’s hand in both of her own. “You kept your hand on me to signify your claim and you beat him.”

A hovercraft was fast-approaching, but Alex stood there, stunned at the implications. It wasn’t until they were enclosed by Kryptonian guards that Alex was aware of her surroundings again.

An older woman and a man had broken through the ranks to gather Kara into their arms. Obviously her parents. Kara’s whispered words to them made them smile, and finally turn to J’onn and Alex.

“I believe we have you two to thank for the safety of Kara.” The man bowed slightly. “I am Zor-El. This is my wife.”

“Alura.” Alura held out a hand to Alex. “I believe congratulations are in order, daughter-in-law.”


End file.
